Chosen or Not?
by BlackJackBJ
Summary: Summary: On the 31st October 1981, Jonathan James Potter was crowned the saviour, the boy-who-lived. Unknown to the public, Harry James Potter was left to the shadows... Disclaimer: Not Mine.
1. Prologue: Prophecy, I mean Prophecies

**Chosen or Not? **By BlackJackBJ

**Summary: **On the 31st October 1981, Jonathan Charlus Potter was crowned the saviour, the boy-who-lived. Unknown to the public, Harry James Potter was left to the shadows...

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, nor will it ever be.

**A/N: **Maybe I shouldn't have started this... On to the story... This is the prologue, not much words. (The second prophecy is mine, in my story it was said in ancient times.)

* * *

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... _

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... _

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... _

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

* * *

_Father and Son in all but blood approaches..._

_Prophesied to take a great part..._

__The Dark Lord will mark the son as his equal...__

_And Dark Lords will not stand anymore..._

_For they will win again..._

_As neither has lost each other..._

_For they were prophesied, and they are the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord..._

_One born as Mars and Jupiter collides..._

_Another born in the darkest of war..._


	2. Ch 1: A crazy wizard is after us!

Let's say this is the beginning, but what really is the beginning of the beginning? Was it the day the seer said the prophecy, or was it the day _another_ seer said the _other _prophecy? For this, I really have no idea. But for now, let's say this is the beginning of the beginning...

"Lily! Take the boys and go! It's _Him! _Go! Run! I-I'll hold him off..." James yelled. The door at the front entrance blasted open; James fumbled with his wand, and magicked a ruby-colored spell towards the black shadow also known as Voldemort. Unfortunately, it missed. Voldemort aimed his wand and a blast of red light headed towards James. James tumbled backwards, slipping into unconsciousness.

The dark lord swooped up the narrow wooden stairs, and came to a chestnut-colored door which had the name JONATHAN on it in bold, red and golden letters. The dark lord pointed his phoenix-feather-core wand and with a BANG! The door crumbled into pieces.

The mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, was reaching towards the cradle, holding what the dark lord assumed was the prophesied one, Jonathan James Potter. But then there was another toddler with messy, jet-black hair and sparkling, emerald eyes. _Harry James Potter?_ The baby started crying, the mother quickly hushed the crying baby. Voldemort magicked a precise stunner at the mother, and she collapsed on the wooden floor, leaving the red-head baby exposed in the cradle. _'How easy was that?'_, Voldemort thought. Harry strode towards the cradle and opened his skinny hands in front of the silver cradle. Voldemort laughed, _'A__ four-year old? Pathetic.'_

_"__Avada__ Kedrava", _the spell headed towards the boy. The baby in the cradle raised his hand, and a glowing shield formed around both the boy and baby. the spell hit the shield, the spell bounced back towards Voldemort. He didn't have time to be shocked before the spell ripped him from his body. A black sun-shaped mark appeared on Harry's left hand.

Voldemort disintegrated into a silvery mist, a black cloak the only remanent of the Dark Lord. The walls of the house collapsed from the sudden surge of magic; pieces started dropping. Harry tried to focus _his _shield to protect _his_ brother, however, a piece cut through and slit Jonathan's forehead, making the letter L.


	3. Ch 2: You're kidding me? Memory lost!

Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin was on the fourth floor, spell damage, in St. Mungo. Sirius waited furiously in his seat; a few hours ago, their once friend, _Rat - _I mean Peter Pettigrew - had betrayed their best friend to he-who-should-not-be-named. The door creaked open, and a healer by the name Benjamin Zadaski came out. Sirius and Remus stopped their train of thought and pounced towards the healer, maybe not pounced but well... Both men were frantically thinking of similar questions, but before they could express their best wishes, the healer signed and started talking. "They're fine, they're very lucky. James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans needs to stay for one more night, from a over-powered stunner. Jonathan James Potter needs to stay for a whole week from magical eruptions, and Harry James Potter needs," The healer checked the clipboard in his hand. "Needs to stay for a month also from magical eruptions... and memory lost-" He trailed off.

"MEMORY LOST?!" The two men howled.

"Yes, that's what I said, memory lost. Suspected from magical eruptions. He needs to stay to investigate what happened, and what memories he lost." The healer said sincerely. Sirius and Remus collapsed into a seat, thinking - thinking hard.

Sirius's mind was literally on fire; memory lost of all things that happened. Couldn't Harry like have a - a scar or two instead? (_of course Harry had that, not that Sirius knew._) Not that he wanted Harry to have that, maybe it was better that way, memory lost, Harry shouldn't remember how You-Know-Who had tried to kill _Jon_. Better memory lost than dead, he thought._  
_


	4. Ch3: DUMBLEDORE, MENTOR OF BWL?(or not?)

Meanwhile, in a weird, bright-colored office. A old man with a long white beard, dressed in purple robes with the name Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore paced around. There were many things on his 'clever' mind, one of these things were Jonathan Potter, 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord.' You might have thought he was thinking about how Jonathan Potter was going to vanquish the dark lord, but no. However, Albus Dumbledore was thinking of a new title as, 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord' was a bit of a mouthful.

The _vanquisher?_ Nah, I mean no. The _chosen one?_ Maybe. The _golden _boy? Sounds great. Mentor of Jonathan the golden boy, maybe Mentor of the golden boy sounds better. How about the boy who lived, a voice called in Albus's head. Another part of his mind replied, yes that will do! He could picture it on the front cover of the daily prophet. **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, MENTOR OF THE BOY WHO LIVED. **Now all he had to do was send Fudge a letter. Albus gathered some parchment and ink from his desk and started writing.

_Dear Minster Fudge (Minster of Magic),_

_It has been confirmed that Jonathan James Potter is the boy-who-lived. On October 31st 1981, at midnight, the dark lord arrived in Godric's Hallow to kill Jonathan Potter. However, when the dark lord casted the unforgivable killing curse, Jonathan Potter survived, therefore he will be known as the boy who lived._

_Jonathan Potter's family will come out of hiding, and I will be his mentor to train him. At an age of one, he has already survived the killing curse, he is destined to do greater things. _

_Your sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Grand Sorcerer. Lord Dumbledore of the noble and ancient house of Dumbledore._


	5. Ch 4: Parties aren't always that good

_(Time Skip: Harry is 10, Jonathan is 7, Year: 1987)_

In Potter Manor, there were sounds coming from downstairs in the gryffindor-colored sitting room. Harry slowly opened the door to a fracture and peeked in; everyone seemed to be having loads of fun; it was the perfect party. Harry imagined that it was for him, a lovely birthday cake with 10 candles and the words _'Happy 10th Birthday Harry!'. _And... and if he was lucky, the cake would be shaped as a golden snitch; Harry be a seeker on an international team, his dream. But suddenly, Harry spotted Jonathan; his younger brother. Harry snapped out of his thoughts, and scolded himself for thinking about these silly things; he was 10 for Merlin's sake. The cake would be shaped like a red quaffle, it would have 7 lit candles, and the words _'Happy 7th Birthday, dearest Jonathan!' _and that would probably not be the only cake, and the cakes might be magical with moving words.

Harry shut the door in silence, and began to walk away. He heard glimps of the birthday song, which he wished with his heart, was for him. He caught the words 'Happy Birthday to Jonathan, Happy b-', and began to speed his walk to his room. Maybe... _he _would come; like always. _He_ had dark, hollow eyes, and midnight-black, silky, although other's would say greasy, hair. Severus Tobias Snape. Harry had met him when he was five, it had been Jonathan's 2 and half birthday party. After that, Sev had came to most party the _precious_ boy who lived had; Harry was almost bored of counting all those parties... Christmas party, Halloween party, The igorant-brat-defeating-the-dark-lord-party, he meant Jonathan. Jonathan's half birthday party, his real one, the easter party, and... a whole batch more, Harry thought there were probably one party a month, maybe even more. Groaning, he thought about the next one coming up, loud music, loud chatter, loud noises. He should probably ask Sev to set up a silencing charm on the door, he quickly noted it in his mind. He stopped suddenly, he had arrived at his bedroom door. His bedroom was one of the smallest in the house, just able to fit a bed, chair, table and a few bookcases, which were part of the wall, and had barely any space to move around, in other words it was cramped.

He sat down on his bed, and pulled out a book; he was after all going to Hogwarts next year. It was the history of hogwarts, he had just turned the page of the book for the... 1000th time, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Harry anounced in a bored and annoyed voice, who had just disturbed his reading?

"Happy Birthday Harry." Sev said calmly.

"Thanks!" Was the reply, finally someone had said Happy birthday to him.

"Here..." Sev shoved a perfectly wrapped present towards him, Harry carefully observed Sev, Sev had just shifted slightly; it meant he was nervous? How could that be? Harry steadily took his present; his _only_ present of his birthday. "What are you waiting for? Open it." Sev impatiently said.

Harry carefully unwrapped it, "Woah..." he gasped, inside was a black and white egg.

**A/N: **Sorry this isn't another chapter, I've just improved it over Christmas; I've realized this fanfic is pretty bad... I'll see if I should update, but please read this chapter, it's very different? Thanks. Please review and tell me if this style of writing is fine. Thanks again, and sorry for the long wait.

BlackJackBJ


	6. Ch 5: Wonder letter

_(Time Skip: Harry is 11, Jonathan is 8, Year: 1988)_

A year has passed, and Harry has long given up on his childish dreams; he was going to Hogwarts after all, he was going to try his best and make new friends, he excitedly thought, and the best thing was… the brat, aka Jonathan, wasn't going to be there, three whole school years of peace; wonderful. Ignoring these thoughts, he continued to practice sketching a picture of his familiar which he got from Sev the year before. A knock on the door startled him, "Come in."  
"Ah my boy, aren't you excited to go to Hogwarts?" No? Harry thought silently.  
"Yea- Yes, I am… Sir." He added quickly through gritted teeth.  
"I'm personally giving you Hogwarts letter," Is that meant to be something good? He thought in his mind. "As you are after all the boy who lived's brother," I wish I wasn't. He thought. "You are so lucky," No? Harry suggested. "To have such a wonderf-" Harry tuned out; Dumbledore would of course say a whole bunch of nonsense about Jonathan. "Here it is." Harry caught those words.  
"Thank you, Sir." Finally. Harry thought. Bumblebee gave him the letter to peace; the Hogwarts letter. Harry carefully slid open the grand Hogwarts seal, and quickly read through it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. H Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 1.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Ah… am I correct to assume about you going to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore's sharp voice cut through.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"I'll leave you to celebrate." Yeah... go like right now.  
"Thank you sir."  
The moment the closed, Harry wrote a quick letter to Sev.  
_Dear Sneaky Snake.  
How are you doing? I finally got my wonder letter, from Bumblebee. I thought we got it by usual mail? Or did Bumblebee just want to see the brat more? I think that's the reason. Anways, where were you today? Busy? It's rare that you miss our usual gathering... Well, I'll see you in September, and about that drink... Do we stir it anticlockwise or clockwise 3 times after putting the 8th ingrediant? And do we take the drink off or keep it on? Um... please reply asap, I really want to make the drink asap. And well, you know... do the thing on the brat. And that's about it, oh yeah, did you know that the brat was so noisy, he was yelling how unfair about how __I__ got to go to Hogwarts, and he couldn't. Ha. Serves him right for being born later than me. So uh... bye!  
From... Your secret admirer,  
Horrific Prince.  
_That should be alright, Sev should understand these codes, well... hopefully, if it was unlikely intercepted by unwelcome guests. Hm... where's my familiar? Harry thought, and when he couldn't see his familiar around, he placed the letter on the table. And continued sketching, and sketching, and sketching.

**A/N: **Well, Here you go, the newest chapter, so sorry, it took so long. And the 'codes' from the letter is:  
Sneaky Snake = Severus Snape  
Wonder letter = Hogwarts Letter  
Bumblebee = Dumbledore  
Usual mail = Owl post  
The brat = Jonathan Potter  
Usual gathering = Party gathering  
Drink = Potion

If you have any names for the familiar, please tell me.


	7. Ch 6: Boring Supplies

Harry waited silently for Lily, James and the brat, he was going to Diagon Ally to buy his school supplies and he was bored. How long did they need to get ready? The answer would be more than an hour, they had already spent an hour straight making their hair or something else, probably putting on makeup in Lily's case, he thought about his parents by name now, and he had long given up his pathetic dreams. Although he had to _respect _Lily and James when face to face by calling them like _lovely Jonathan _called them, _mummy and daddy. _How lovely? Harry thought sarcastically.

"We're ready!" An annoying, high-pitched voice shouted. Finally. 2 hours and 35 minutes was the numbers on his stopwatch.

"Harrison, come now, we're waiting for you." A more deep voice shouted through the house, it belonged to the one he was forced to call father. _Waiting for me? _Harry had been ready 3 hours ago, and they were waiting for him?

Reluctantly, he bit his tongue from saying something stupid and called back "Coming." Harry then carefully and softly walked down the stairs.

"Harrison, Jon, you know the drill?" James asked whilst fumbling with the wooden, floo powder box.

2 voices replied so similarly but in 2 different tones, one emotionless and one excitedly. "Yes dad." And "Yes father." Were the 2 replies.

"Okay then, call out in a clear voice 'Diagon Ally'. I'm going to go first, then you Jon, and after him Lily-flower, and then after her, Harrison, got it?" Didn't he just ask if we knew the drill? Why repeat it again, Harry thought annoyed but still nodded.

James took a pinch of the floo powder, and placed his glasses into his pocket and yelled "Diagon Ally'. Slowly, the brat followed the same procedure, and then Lily. Soon, it was only Harry left in the empty house; Harry signed once more before collecting himself and then spoke carefully "Diagon Ally".

The sense of rolling around inside of a fireplace came immediately to Harry, he hated the floo, in fact he hated all types of magical transport, who in the right mind made the knight bus? There wasn't even seatbelts, and don't even get him about apparition, getting squeezed to death in a tube is such a memorable and great transport don't you think?

Harry almost tumbled out of the fireplace, he quickly straightened himself and made sure he didn't fall or trip, it wasn't good for first impressions. He carefully took a few glances around and easily spotted the brat surrounded by the _press_. Harry quickly tapped James on the shoulder and carefully whispered towards him. "Father, can I get the money first, I don't want to waste any unnecessary time in the bank. And can I go and buy my supplies by myself?"

"Of course, Harrison, here you go," James handed a bag of golden coins. "Just try and find your way home." Harry sneered inwardly, careful not to show it, such a great father isn't he? Getting rid of his son the first moment he could, and telling the same son to find his way home.

"Okay" Harry replied before slipping out, and quickly bought the needed supplies excluding a _regular _familiar and a wand. Harry turned towards another ally; it was nicknamed 'the potions ally'. You could find all kinds of potions supplies there, Harry made a sharp turn towards a very familiar shop, and softly pushed open the door. At first glance, it was empty, but if you knew where to look, you would see a half-hidden door. Harry knocked 4 times for the morse code letter H, and entered. It had the best supplies there, and on the plus side, Harry knew the owner.

"Harry."

**A/N: **Sorry for the really long wait, how long have I not updated? 2 months? Sorry again, I kind of had a writer's block. And I know I skipped the buying needed supplies, but I thought it would be boring. And I know this chapter is kind of short for quite a lot of people? But short than never right? I'm rambling here now. So hopefully, I'll update soon. And by the way what house should Harry be in? I have created or will create a poll for it, so check my profile. Or just put the house you think he should be in, in a review. Thanks!

BlackJackBJ


	8. Ch 7: Wands and Owls

"Harry."

Harry turned immediately, and scanned for the owner of the voice, but he couldn't see anyone suspicious other than the owner of the shop, the voice was very familiar, but he couldn't remember who it was. He quickly gathered the needed potion ingredients, placed down the money on the counter and left. He sped up his footsteps and made it back to Diagon Ally, he left for the second to last place he had to be; Ollivanders.

* * *

The shop was narrow and shabby, the peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makes of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. It wasn't the best shop to be in, but it was the best shop to be for wands in England, it didn't even need any decorations except for a single wand which was on top of a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. Harry quickly entered, and a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop. Harry looked around, it was a very tiny place, and it was empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. "Good afternoon, I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday-" Harry let the old man drone on, he did not particularly care about Lily's or James' wand, he only cared about his own wand.

"Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see," Harry watched as the old man pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"My right hand." Harry said impatiently, he held out his arm, and Mr. Ollivanders started to measure Harry from should to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As Mr. Ollivanders was measuring him, he started to talk about wands. Harry sighed inwardly, this was going to be a long hour, why would anyone think you could measure magic? It was only for show, it wasn't like finding the right shoes or the right clothes.

* * *

After a while, the old man finally started to hand Harry wands, they went through a bunch, and the pile of tried wands was a small mountain. Finally, the old man said, "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry slowly reached for it, expecting it to be like all the others, but he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, he slowly waved the wand, and a stream of silver and green sparks shot from the end, repairing all the damage he had created.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "

"Why is it very curious?" Harry asked, wanting to know why it was very curious.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave your younger brother a scar. Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how the wand chose you. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great." Harry stared at Mr. Ollivander, he knew that Mr. Ollivander probably thought that _dear Jonathan _would get the wand, after all, Jonathan was the bloody _boy-who-lived_.

"Is there any wand holsters?" Harry asked; it was recommended to have a wand holster from the book 'Deadly Duelers.' Who would put their wand in the back pocket, with the chances of breaking it, burning yourself and it was also very hard to get wands that were in back pockets.

"Yes, yes. There are many wand holsters, which type do you want?" Mr Ollivander seemed slightly surprised, there were probably not many people that bought wand holsters.

"A standard dueling holster." A standard dueling holster was charmed to be invisible and cannot be removed by anyone but the owner.

"That will be nine Galleons in total." Harry carefully counted out nine Galleons and left the shop. He headed towards the Eeylops Owl Emporium.

* * *

Harry entered Eeylops Owl Emporium, there were many types of owls around, different sizes, different colors. There were also the ordinary types of owls, such as Barn Owls, Brown Owls, Screech Owls, Tawny Owls. But none of them really captured Harry's attention, he began to make his way deeper, he noticed a snowy white owl, and he instantly knew he wanted to have that one.

"Hedwig, I am going to name it Hedwig." Harry whispered to himself when he had bought the snowy white owl. He walked towards the leaky cauldron, preparing to go home as he had finished shopping.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block. And I'm sorry it's so short. I started this chapter a few months ago, and I finished this chapter like a month ago. I'm so sorry for the long wait, I hope you haven't thought I abandoned it. I just update like really, really slowly. And I know most of this was from the book, but the story will go faster in further chapters. Once again, thanks for still reading this story.


End file.
